La Reina De Las Nieves
by DworryBhappy
Summary: Fubuki intenta declararse a la chica de la que está enamorado mientras esta hace una función de teatro. Pero entonces, el chico tiene una genial idea. Pasar las vaciones de Navidad en Hokkaido para por fin, revelarle su amor
1. Chapter 1

**LA REINA DE LAS NIEVES**

**Esta historia surgió cuando empeze a investigar acerca de la historia de "La Reina de las Nieves" de Hans Christian Andersen, con el cual han hecho la película "Frozen: el Reino de Hielo". Va dedicada a mis chicas Kani14 y .x que han esperado con muchas ganas esta historia y eso me hacía muy feliz y a toooodas las fans de Haruna*Fubuki (por cierto, lo de asesino de chihuahuas es de una historia de Mademoiselle le Chat, de "Cubriendo Rastros") **

**PD: Esta historia tiene lugar entre el tiempo que Inazuma Japón gana el mundial y su graduación. Por cierto, coincidiendo con el mundial de Brasil 2014 Felicidades a cualquier país que seáis. **

**¡Que disfrutéis!**

**PRIMERA PARTE: EL TEATRO**

No se oía nada. Sólo las voces de dos personas que conversaban en la lejanía mientras las demás contenían la respiración, aguardando para ver que sucedía al final con los ojos muy abiertos para no perderse ninguna palabras, gesto o movimiento. Y después, silencio. Un pequeño silencio que se vio roto por los aplausos del gentío. Las dos personas saludaban y después, se inclinaron haciendo una pequeña reverencia y el telón cayó por delante de ellos, como una cascada roja.

Luego, los alumnos de la optativa de teatro se acercaban a ellos y les decían bonitos comentarios y los alababan.

Suspiré. A veces me preguntaba si sólo existían en la obra de teatro los dos protagonistas: un chico y una chica. Seguramente, la mitad de aquellas personas eran falsas ya que reconozco a algunas que querían el papel con sus dos kilos de maquillaje en la cara. ¿No tenían espejo en casa para darse cuenta que parecían payasos? Y todo para enamorar al chico protagonista...

Mire al chico que estaba a mí lado con esos ojos que parecía un tanque dispuesto a matar a cualquiera que dedicase más de cinco segundos de cortejo a la chica protagonista. Le dí un pequeño golpecito en el hombro para hacerle saber que nos acercamos a los jóvenes.

El chico era un guaperas. No lo odiaba, pero había tenido la sensación que quería algo con la otra joven. Existe el "me caes mal a simple vista", ¿sabéis? El pelo azul claro y junto a su manía de tocarse el pelo estaba la de remangarse las mangas de cualquier camiseta aunque hiciera cuarenta bajo cero. Y sí, es Suzuno.

-¡Hola Fubuki!-me saludó la chica más preciosa del universo. ¿Exagero? Quizás un poco pero para un chico enamorado (lo admito) cualquier adjetivo para describir su belleza me resulta demasiado pequeño. Su cabello azul marino y su manera de describir todas las cosas hasta el más mínimo detalle, me enamora. Y me parece la chica perfecta. Ella, Haruna Otonashi.

Oh claro, y yo soy Fubuki Shirou. El de "el trastorno de identidad diosociativo" o "bipolar" para otros. Yo, el chico que puedo ligarme a cualquier chica no consigo que la única chica por la que estoy realmente enamorado se fije en mí. Que bonita es la vida...

-Bien, gracias. Has hecho una buena actuación

-Sí, esta obra me encanta y después de tantos ensayos me alegra saber que los profesores (nuestro público de hoy) nos deberán representarla después de las vacaciones de Navidad-me dijo

Nuestra obra de teatro era la reina de las nieves de Hans Christian Andersen. Iba de dos jóvenes (chica y chico protagonistas, representados respectivamente por Haruna y Suzuno) y el chico quedaba encantado por que se le metía hielo en el ojo (?) y se vuelve desagradable hasta que un día, engancha su trineo a un carro que pertenece a la Reina de las Nieves y se pierde. Y claro, la chica, al ver que no vuelve, va en su busca. Pero al final acaba bien, y los dos se reencuentran.

Después de recoger nuestras cosas, salimos del teatro. Suzuno se fue por un lado, Haruna y su hermano Kido (el chico que se encontraba antes a mi lado y como se entere de que estoy enamorado de su hermana declararme MUERTO) y yo por otro lado.

Pero en mi cabeza no dejaba de repetirme una cosa: cobarde, cobarde,... Cobarde porque no era capaz de mirar a Haruna a los ojos y decirle que la quería muchísimo, cobarde porque esta semana estaba de intercambio con mi instituto Alpino y era perfecto estar cerca de ella...Me paré.

-No, yo no soy un cobarde. ¡Por favor, soy el asesino de osos! ¿¡Soy capaz de enfrentarme a un oso y no declararme a una chica!?

Volví corriendo para atrás pero me paré justo antes de chocarme con ella

-¡Fubuki! ¿Adonde vas corriendo tan deprisa?-me dijo mientras se reía...oh, que bonita risa...¡concentrate Fubuki!

-Bueno, me gustaría proponerte en ir a Hokkaido conmigo, ya sabes, para pasar un poco las fiestas conmigo...¿Estar de acuerdo conmigo?-le pregunté. Vale, he utilizado demasiado la palabra

"conmigo"

-¡Me encantaría!-dijo emocionada. Quizás aquel sería un buen momento para declararse.


	2. Chapter 2

**LA REINA DE LAS NIEVES **

**SEGUNDA PARTE: ROMANCE EN HOKKAIDO**

**Dos días después**

Las cuatro y diez. Suspiré. Habíamos quedado hace media hora y no había llegado todavía al aeropuerto. Había costado convencer a sus padres, pero tengo mis

encantos...Suspiré de nuevo. Miré de nuevo el reloj. Las cuatro y diez. ¿¡Cinco minutos!? Me iba a morir...y si...¿Me había plantado? ¡No! ¡Imposible!

-¡Fubuki!

Melodía celestial. Iba preciosa. Estaba un poco abrigada, pues íbamos a Hokkaido, un lugar que seguramente nos cubriría la nieve por las rodillas pero yo sentía calor, ¡me estaba sonrojando!

Después fuimos a pasar las maletas para la revisión y tuvo que quitarse el collar, pulseras, gafas de sol...¡Pobrecita!

-¡Uf! ¡Me siento muy rara sin accesorios!

-Venga, además, no te hacen falta, ya eres muy hermosa así...-y ella me lanzó una sonrisa nerviosa y se tapó la cara por el sonrojo

Tras estar un buen rato en avión, bajamos y recorrimos para salir. En el avión me habría encantado sentarla entre mis piernas y le comentarle acerca de lo pequeño que se veían las cosas y se habría dormido en mi pecho y escucharía su respiración, la mejor melodía posible...sí, enamorado hasta los huesos...

-Bienvenida a Hokkaido, Haruna

-¡Guau! ¡Todo es tan hermoso!

-Bueno, has llegado en el momento justo, hay una feria que te encantará

-¿¡Dónde!?

-¡Espera! ¡No corras! ¡Por ahí no es!

Después de saludar a mis padres adoptivos y dejar las maletas, fuimos a la mencionada feria y Haruna se quería montar en todooooo...

-¡Hey, Fubuki! ¡Vamos a patinar!

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Voy pagando los patines!

-¡No es justo! ¡Te vas a gastar mucho dinero!

-¡Recuerda! ¡Eres la invitada!

-Vale... ¡Pero no tardes!

Y patinamos. Aquellos minutos fueron hermosos ya que enseñé a Haruna a patinar y además, en un momento, ella estuvo a punto de caerse y nuestras narices chocaron y nuestros labios estaban muy cerca... ¡Bésala! ¡Bésala! Cerramos los ojos y...

-¡Se ha acabado el tiempo! ¡Patinadores fuera!-gritaba el dueño de la pista de hielo ¡Estúpido! Un momento más y nos hubiéramos besado...

Para terminar el día, fuimos a un juego de tirar anillas a las botellas y tras intentarlo varias veces, la dueña al ver a Haruna y a mí con cara de enamorado, decidió regalarme un gran peluche que a la vez, regalé a Haruna. Después, regresamos a casa. Otro día la invitaría a otra cosa. ¡No tenía más dinero! ¡Maldito juego!

Aquella noche me quedé mirando las estrellas cuando algo me sobresalto, era ella y se sentó a mi lado

-Son preciosas...-Comentó

-Como tú- ¡Ups! ¡Se me había escapado!

-Tranquilo, me gustan los piropos, sobre todo si son tuyos...-Me sonrojé. Bien. Era el momento.

Cogí sus manos con una de las mías, y con la otra cogí su barbilla levantándola ligeramente para poder observar aquellos ojos preciosos y ahora, brillantes con la luz de la luna y las estrellas

-Haruna...¿Quieres ser mi novia?

- ¡Por supuesto!- Y se abalanzó sobre mí, cayendo los dos sobre la nieve, yo abajo y ella encima y estábamos tan cerca, podía sentir su aroma...y me incline levemente hacia sus labios...

-Fubuki, llevamos menos de un minutos de novios, para el carro, Príncipe de

las Nieves...

-¡Ups! Es que eres tan hermosa...

La ayudé a incorporarse y nos quedamos un rato más mirando el cielo, acurrucados en una manta y una mano mía sobre sus hombros y ella apoyada en mí

-¡Mira!-Dije-¡Una estrella fugaz! ¡Pide un deseo!

-Pero si ya se ha cumplido...

Nos miramos y me ruborize. Me gustaba cada momento más y más.

-Oye...¿Te gusta Suzuno?

-Quien, ¿a mí? ¡no! ¿porque lo dices?

-Es que estáis mucho tiempo juntos en el teatro...

-Fubuki Shiro, ¿estás celoso?

-¿Yo? ¡Para nada, Haruna Otonashi?-miré mi reloj-Llevamos media hora de novios, ¿me besas ya?-y puse mi mejor cara de morritos

-¡No! Y no pongas esas caras, ¡eres tan adorable!-dijo mientras se reía

-Pero es que si tu hermano se entera de esto...¡no sobreviviré!-y puse ojitos del gatito de Shrek

-¡Te he dicho que no hagas eso!-exclamó riéndose- Ahora quiero que dejemos de hablar de otras personas,...quiero que hablemos de nosotros, ¿vale?

-No te preocupes. Ese es también mi deseo

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**REVIEWS**

**KANI14:**

**¡Muchas gracias! La verdad es que está pareja me encanta. Son tan monos juntos... (Wow, me desvio del tema) Y como has visto, espero, te he avisado de cuando iba a subir este, es decir, recompensa un poco de no avisarte por este, no? (También hace ojitos del gatito de Shrek)**

**ANOTHERELEVEN345**

**¡Wow! ¡Me alegro que te guste! Sólo puedo decir una cosa...¡gracias! ¡gracias! *-***


	3. Chapter 3

**LA REINA DE LAS NIEVES**

**TERCERA PARTE: EL BESO**

**De vuelta al Instituto**

"Gracias por la semana fantástica. Quería repetir esos momentos entre nosotros mil veces. ¿Quién diría que vacaciones en la nieve eran tan románticas? Recuerda, eres mío, Príncipe de las Nieves"

"H"

Guardé la carta. Suspire mientras andaba por los pasillos abarrotados de miles de personas andando, hablando, cogiendo sus libros, haciendo los deberes a última hora, vamos, lo normal. Era tan adorable mi novia, me daban ganas de gritar a los cuatro vientos que era ahora mía. Era mío ese pelo precioso azul, sus labios rosas claros con sabor a fresa...¿sabrían a fresa? Quizás sí, ella llevaba un perfume que olía igual, parecía que había sido creado para ella específicamente...un golpe doloroso hizo que volviera a la realidad

-Hola Fubuki. ¿Que tal en Hokkaido con mi hermana?-me preguntó Kido

Primero el señor de la pista de hielo, luego el estúpido juego de las anillas y ahora este. ¿¡Que tenía el destino contra mí!? ¡Sólo soy un chico enamorado que ahora su mundo gira alrededor de mi chica!

-Por cierto... menudo golpe, ¿estás bien?

-¡Claro!-No podía asustarme. Bueno, ¿a quien engaño? Las historias de los chicos que cortejaban a Haruna habían acabado siempre en "paralelo desconocido" . ¡Abrete tierra, salvame y llévame lejos de él! Pero como siempre, la tierra no escuchó mi petición y el destino se quedó viendo como me salvaba de este problema. ¡Maldito seas!

-¿Estás seguro? Tengo la sensación de que llevas despistado desde hace tiempo...¿por qué?

-¡Nada!-Miente mejor, me dije. Sí sigues así, jamás conseguirás superar al "vampiro", digo... a Kido

-Entonces me voy- Suspire bastante aliviado- pero sospecho que tú y mi hermana...- Él se cruzó de brazos, me miró (a través de las gafas pude ver el rojo de sus ojos que sólo significaba una cosa: "¡Estás muerto!") y yo cerré los ojos al ver lo que se avecinaba conteniendo la respiración

-¡Fubuki!

¡Salvado! Empezaba a pensar que tendría que cavar mi tumba ahí mismo... Solté todo el aire aliviado, aunque la presión en mi pecho no desapareció ni el peligro tampoco. Seguía en un misterioso e inquientante peligro de muerte. Ok, eso sonó muy dramático

El chico nisiquiera me quitaba la vista de encima, como si fuera un asesino... En todo caso más bien, sí que lo era, era el novio de su hermana, aunque él no lo sabía, ¿no? ¿¡verdad!? Si este momento ya es extraño, imagínate cuando la bese...

"Hola cuñado. ¿Que buen día hace hoy no crees? El cielo se siente tan feliz como yo... ¿Sabes porque? Porque besé a tu única querida hermosa adorable hermana. Pero tu te alegras por mí y por ella, como buen hermano, seguro. Bueno, pues adiós. Todos estamos tan felices y contentos..."

Oh, muy bien Fubuki. Suena muy bien en tu imaginación. Ojalá se entere más tarde que temprano porque estoy seguro al cien por cien que cuando pronuncies estas palabras: Yo. Besar. A. Tu. Hermana. Serás hombre muerto. Y no pienses que se lo va a tomar bien.

-¿Que pasa, Kazemaru?- Le dije intentando controlar el temblor de mis rodillas. ¡Aguanta! No puedes rendirte. ¡Tienes a tu chica!

-¡La obra! ¡Se...estrena...hoy!- Me contesta mientras coge aire entre palabra y palabra, seguro que ha corrido mucho para venir hasta contarmelo. ¿Pero porque tanta molestia? Acaso él sabe que Haruna y yo somos...

-¿En serio?- Pregunto un poco desconcertado y despistado, perdido en mis pensamientos

-Claro...¡AHORA MISMO!

-¡Voy para allá!

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Te perderás a tu novia!

-¡Kazemaru!- Me giro asustado cuando ya me estoy yendo corriendo, asustado por la reacción del chico de la capa, pero el no está y Kazemaru se ríe de mí como si hubiera descubierto un secreto mío bastante vergonzoso

¿Cómo demonios sabía él quién era mi novia? ¿¡Lo sabía ya todo el Instituto!? Espera, ellos tienen demasiada razón. Estas muy despistado. Relájate. Creo que en esos momentos hacia una carrera de obstáculos... Esquiva el cubo de la basura... Y la taquilla... Y esa niña estúpida presumida que no soportas e intenta ligar contigo siempre... Realmente, no se como estoy consiguiendo llegar vivo... Cualquiera (incluso yo) pensaría que me voy a dar un golpe monumental-histórico que me haga ver las estrellas.

Cuando llegué, todo el mundo estaba alborotado. Esperaba (como en mis sueños) que el protagonista tuviera un accidente y ocuparía su lugar...típico en las películas románticas, ¿no? Para ya, Fubuki. El amor te está volviendo un poco demasiado cursi. Aunque es una buena idea, algún día invitaría a Haruna a ver alguna película romántica los dos solos... (Intentaré que el hermano de mi novia no este con nosotros ese dia o mejor, intentaré llegar vivo hasta ese momento...)

Miré el teatro. Estaba todo lleno. Amigos, profesores, admiradoras de chicos guapos, distintos clubes. Aunque todos estos son muy distintos, este día tienen algo todos en común. Aparte de ser todos personas, están hablando tan alto que no se como he conseguido antes perderme en mis pensamientos. ¿Como se entienden ntre todos ellos? Yo necesitaría urgentemente un megáfono para que me escucharan

Cuando el alboroto se calló (No me preguntéis como demonios hicieron para que se callaron todos y escucharan, aquello era una misión imposible), la obra comenzó.

Wow, ¡rima! Y cuando este también acabó...

Suzuno y Haruna se miraron a los ojos...

Se sonrieron...

Se tomaron de las manos...

Se acercaron...

¡No! Esperen, ¿qué?

El beso no había llegado y ellos dos estaban abrazados y se soltaron.

Se estaban felicitando por la magnífica obra, por supuesto

Pero yo seguía con cara de "poker face"

"Oh, querido Fubuki, ¿no te queda algo por hacer?" Me decía mi conciencia.

Es verdad, todas y cada una de las partes de mi cuerpo querían estar con mi chica. Abrazarla, sentir el aroma a fresa, su corazón latiendo junto al mio, cogiendola de sus manos pequeñas y adorables como dé una muñeca de porcelana.

Besarla, sintiendo esos bonitos labios juntos a los míos

¿Y porque no lo estoy haciendo? ¿Y porque me estoy acercando lentamente a ella? ¿Y porque mi corazón late con tanta fuerza?

Me acerqué corriendo a ella...

Ignoré que estaba todo el Instituto mirándome...

Le tomé de las manos...

Ojos brillantes. Sonrisa tonta. ¿Amor?

Amor

"Beso con sensación de tocar las estrellas"

El resultado entre "el asesino de osos y chihuahuas" y "el super-mega-sobreprotector-hermano" todavía se desconoce

Muchas gracias por leer

REVIEWS

Pues esto ha sido todo chicas (¿Hay algún chico por ahí?) Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí. Esta historia esta basada en un sueño de demasiados meses atrás, que casi no tenía nada que ver con la historia de aquí. Pero luego me entró curiosidad por la procedencia de la película de "Frozen" de Disney y encontré "La Reina de las Nieves" de Hans Christian Andersen y este sueño cambió y se transformó más o menos en lo que habéis leído.

Lo de "Asesino de Chihuahuas" viene de la historia "Cubriendo Rastros" de "Mademoiselle le Chat" . Derechos reservados a esta escritora, que ha hecho bastantes historias, todas románticas de mi pareja favorita. ¡Sigue escribiendo!

KANI14

Lo único que puedo decirte es que muchísimas gracias por leer mis historias y esperar la continuación con mucha paciencia. Eres la mejor, jamás lo olvides.

ANOTHERALEVEN345

¡Gracias por tu comentario! Aunque claro, ya ahora, una continuación ahora es imposible. Esta historia ha terminado. Pero no ha terminado. Porque una historia, trilogía, serie o saga jamás muere. Encantada de que hayas seguido esta historia hasta el final.


End file.
